Darkness and Company
by Francesva
Summary: A girl awakes in a mysterious, shadowed forest, with no memory, and no ability to speak. With many questions, and a mysterious reptile following by her side, she wanders further into unknown lands, seeking answers, and finding truths the world wasn't ready to see. (Based on the video game LIMBO)


**A/N: Been too long, hasn't it? I'll admit, I'm rusty but… I'd like to try and get back into this stuff. If any of you have ever played the game LIMBO, well, this story is based off of it. I recommend looking up screenshots to get an idea of what this world looks like. Also… this isn't a one-shot. It's something I'd like to try and finish. So… here we go, after a long time. And… it's good to be back.**

* * *

The silence stayed there, in her mind, slowly absorbing her soul. It rang like truth, yet the truth only remained that she believed herself to be dead. The ringing of the silence was slow, and incoherent, yet, it seemed to make some sort of nonsensical words. Was this supposed ringing taunting her? Though… this was not the unheard silence that had been evaporating, and ripping through her existence previously. This was something else… something different. So, this could not be classified as silence… It was then that the girl could conclude herself to not be dead. Not yet, at least, and it would be then, that she decided to jolt upwards from her dark slumber, and observe her surroundings. She wasn't where she had been before, yet she had no memory, so she also questioned how she knew this information. The girl stood up, and looked down, realizing with shock that everything about her was only darkness. Her skin was pitch black, like her skin and hair, making it so that there was no telling what was her clothing, or shoes, yet she could feel herself wearing clothing. However, when she held her hands up to inspect them, there was a faint glowing light on her palms. Her only conclusion that could be made was that her eyes were glowing white. So, the girl decided to look around. Her surroundings matched her appearance; a dark, depressing, black and white forest.

She opened her mouth to call out, or so she thought, until she realized she could not speak. It was as if someone had taken her vocal chords out. The girl looked around, and started to walk forward. It was the only thing she could do at this point. The forest sounds around her echoed, and the darkness swirled around her. The mood in the air was heavy, yet peaceful, and depressing, yet beautiful. She had many questions about this place, so she hoped to find someone soon… Someone who happened to have answers. Her eyes trailed off of where she was looking, and observed the flora and fauna of the area. Glowing mushrooms had begun to sprout, and the trees that grew here did not seem normal. However, due to her straying eyes, it was a horrific shock when she rammed into something large and scaly. Her eyes widened with horror as the large shadow sat up and opened its milky white eyes. The fins on its head flickered, and it sniffed loudly, seemingly trying to see if this girl was a threat or not.

The girl backed up quickly, and unfortunetly right into a tree. The creature cornered her, and much to her surprise, nuzzled her. Maybe this beast was alone too… it seemed friendly enough. While the creature's head was down, she was able to get a good look at it. Large wings rested on its back, and spikes lined his spine. its tail had only one fin, causing her to assume it had a defect. The girl, after getting a good look at this thing, attempted to motion that they should move. When the creature sat up, and cocked its head, she walked away, and it followed, seemingly getting the memo. The girl made an assumption that this creature was a dragon, and a male at that, due to his protective instincts. So, they walked forward. The creature sniffed a lot of things, and he seemed to enjoy these different, and strange woods. He blended in quite well here, yet, then again, just about everything blended in here.

After a while, the two companions came across a clearing. The dragon motioned upward, and the girl looked above her to see a bear trap just barely clinging to the branch above them. The female human quickly got out from underneath it, and when she did, the tree up ahead caught her eye, because it appeared to be moving. Slowly, the two approached the tree, and three huge, long spider legs struck the ground in front of them. Instantly, the dragon reacted, and viciously ripped into the spiders legs, while the girl stumbled backwards. The reptile latched on, and ripped them off, one by one, violently attacking whatever these legs where attatched. At first, the arachnid attempted several times to stab the furious beast that was gorily shredding it, and taking its life, but decided to retract instead. It crawled quickly up the tree, and from what the girl could glimpse, it was gigantic. It was then and there that the two realized this world was more dangerous than they ever realized.

After the two walked a little ways, the girl checked her companion's hide. There were minor scratches, but he seemed fine. A large, powerful beast like this one seemed like he could manage with a few cuts and scrapes. However, the girl knew he needed a name of some sort, and so, she searched her mind for names as they walked. After a while, the dragon yawned, and she only saw shadowed gums. The girl could have sworn he had teeth, and that was when it struck her. This animal could be named Toothless. The female beamed at her creativity, and stroked the newly named Toothless on his head. Said dragon sensed her happiness, and did not understand why the human was happy, but went with it. So the two traveled onward into their dark, shadowed world, many questions arising in their minds.

* * *

The low hum of the forest noise slowly faded as the large arachnid approached the dummy. Enraged, the spider crawled forward to find who had tricked her, and her hairy legs felt around until she sensed the energy of a human. Instantly, her legs darted forward and stabbed into the flesh of her dinner, blood splattering across her face and legs. Around her spear, she felt the softness of his organs as the pulsated around her leg, and slowly began to lack their warmth, and life. His body soon became the cold, dead carcass that the spider would enjoy as the little food she had left. Yet, she remembered the two other creatures that had came and attacked her… Those animals were to pay… This was her forest, her world, and no one would attack her. It was time to sense their tracks, to stalk them until it was time. Then, those foolish beings, along with all others, would realize that at some point, all of them would become her prey in the end… The spider was eternal, and forever. She was the very thing that kept this shadowed world alive, for she was fear itself.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I am rusty. XD Well, leave a comment, and tell me what you think. No flaming, but constructive criticism is appreciated, and tell me if I should continue it, because I just might...**


End file.
